The present invention relates to feedthrough assemblies having means for proving strain relief, particularly strain relief members extending around feedthrough pins.
Feedthroughs are used to convey electrical or other signals from within a contained electrical device to the exterior of the electrical device. Hermetically sealed feedthroughs are used within medical devices such as implantable medical devices. It is desirable to provide feedthroughs having strain relief that is robust and easily attached to such feedthroughs.